


At The Expense Of The Death Of A Bachelor

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a private person, but he figures, if he knows something is going to make the news, he might as well do things with a flourish
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Kudos: 30





	At The Expense Of The Death Of A Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Pridecember- "Shy"

Seto Kaiba was a very private person

For all of his extraness and exuberance, for all of his showing off and desires to be the center of attention at all times when it came to business and gaming and even celebrity status, he actually tried to keep a pretty tight chokehold on his personal life

....

Wich didn't exactly make it easy to date the King Of Games

Atem was a celebrity in his own right, all be it a minor one in comparison to Yugi, who still kept the "King Of Games" title and was the actual face of Duel Monsters now

Atem wasn't nearly as well known but since coming back to life and developing a career with Kaiba Corp as a sponsored duelist he had been gaining a following of his own

About a year into it they had finally confessed their feelings and gotten on with the romance thing and now two years after that they were a fairly well known couple

Seto just... didn't make very much of their relationship public

He wasn't a fan at all of PDA and even things like holding hands or using pet names in public were kept to a minimum

Not because he was ashamed or embarrassed or anything half so horrible, but rather just because he was..... _private_

He was _shy_ , that was the reality of it

Seto had never been a people person, he had never been _good_ with people and never wanted to be

He had never been especially social or appreciative of people snooping into things that didn't actually concern them so for all these reasons and more, he just didn't like making the details of their relationship public

Atem, for the record, was fine with that

Having been raised to be a king, who's courtship of his future partner would have been made exceedingly public it's self, he was personally fine with _any_ amount of publicity, be it over the top posting of every scandalous detail of their relationship or extremely lowkey keeping everything to themselves and barely even mentioning that they were an item

Seto was glad and relieved for Atem's ease in how he treated these things, he didn't quite know what he would have done if Atem had been insistent on making more details of their relationship public, or if he had been offended over Seto's lack of desire for public displays of affection

But the thing was, they had lived the last two years just like this, not much changing in those two years aside from falling deeper and deeper in love with eachother, falling harder and harder into their romance with eachother

But... things had changed _now_

On a Saturday in early December, Seto Kaiba had asked Atem to marry him

Atem had said yes

Now there was a question at hand- how to announce that to the rest of the world?

They couldn't really elope... well, they _could_ , but that would end up being more troublesome than a more publicly known ceremony would be, Seto knew that for a fact, and even if he had wanted to, Atem wanted all of his freinds to be involved with the ceremony, and Seto wasn't prepared to take that away from him, no matter how little Seto still cared for the vast majority of the Nerd Herd

They needed to make an announcement before, inevitably, it got out to other sources

.....

But how?

"Do whatever you wish," Atem had said, upon Seto asking for his opinion

"I'm fine with anything, and I trust you to make the best decision,"

Seto wasn't used to that- used to Atem having no opinion on something, that is

Part of what Seto adored about his future husband so much, after all, was how opinionated he was, and how unafraid he typically was to express those opinions

But in fairness, Seto did understand why he was quieter on this matter

Weddings and unions in ancient Egypt had been so vastly different than how they were in modern day Japan, Atem likely felt out of place with it all and Seto could hardly blame him, it wouldn't have been the first time feeling out of touch or out of place had lead to Atem preferring to hand over the reins of something to someone else after all...

The Monday following the proposal, Seto was greeted with news from Japan's champion figure skater Yuri Katsuki, announcing his own engagement to his boyfreind

Evidently Seto wasn't the only one who's love life had taken a leap over the weekend

Pursing his lips, Seto glared at the screen

The announcement had been so incredibly _plain_ and achingly _boring_ , there was no pizazz, there was nothing that made it special or stand out, it was just more celebrity news being celebrity news, it was _dreadfull_

Seto decided in that very moment that he wasn't going to let his own announcement fall so flat, he wasn't going to allow his own news to just blend in with the crowd like this, he was going to make sure his announcement was one people would never forget

~+~

There was a press conference scheduled for two P.M. in the middle of Domino City Square

Seto Kaiba was not there

Rather, he was several hundred yards away, watching from his office as his plan fell into place

There was a massive "weather balloon" flying overhead with the Kaiba Corp logo on it, and as soon as he was sure the press was filming it, as soon as he knew for sure that it was on camera, he pressed a button on the remote control he was currently holding, and watched in delight as the balloon suddenly popped, _"Death Of A Bachelor"_ starting to play from the speakers that descended from the balloon as white rose petals and confetti burst out from the confines of the creation, followed by hundreds of marriage announcements, detailing the fact that in only a few months, Seto Kaiba and his longtime boyfreind Atem Mutou would be getting married

It was just as extra and exuberant as everything he did, and yet it required no formal announcement or anything else on his behalf that may make him feel uncomfortable or awkward

It was kind of perfect

"You're very proud of yourself, aren't you?" Atem asked with a teasing grin as he stared up at his lover, arms crossed over his chest as Seto peered out the office window and watched the spectacle unfold

"Pretty much," Seto agreed with a near laugh, so impressed with himself that he was nearly giddy over it

....

_Nearly_

"Well then," Atem hummed, gently locking his fingers with Seto's

"That would make two of us,"


End file.
